


Beyond Design Parameters

by Seaward



Series: Innovative Designs [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaward/pseuds/Seaward
Summary: What Rodney intends to be a lazy recovery day instead becomes an opportunity for further experimentation, instigated by both John and Rodney.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Innovative Designs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Beyond Design Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again (and again and again) to Elayna! All remaining mistakes are mine.

With all they'd done the previous two days, Rodney would have expected John to be exhausted. If he'd had expectations. If he hadn't been asleep.

Instead, Rodney wakes to dawn barely visible through his window and John's hand ghosting over his side and down his thigh. Then John is nuzzling his neck, and Rodney moans without moving.

The room still smells of sex from the night before, although Rodney had cleaned them up well enough to sleep comfortably. Now John shimmies along Rodney's right side and traces clever fingers along his left. Sprawled on his back with John stretching half across him and partially pinning one leg and arm as he does so, Rodney feels more exposed than usual. But the slide of John's soft skin, the pleasure of waking up naked with John's arousal obvious against his hip, is too good to ignore. As his own filling cock presses up against the bed sheets, Rodney reaches his free hand to stroke John's hip.

"Let me," John says, barely more than a whisper as his hand traces up Rodney's thigh to brush his cock.

"Whatever you want," Rodney rumbles semi-coherently.

John practically flows down Rodney's body until he's stretched along one leg, beneath smooth high thread count sheets.

John's breath ghosts over the head of Rodney's cock as one hand teases his perineum and then gently cradles his balls.

Rodney pushes up enough to press his crown to his lover's lips. Then he lets John show off with a pattern of quick, tiny licks that has Rodney gasping before John even wraps his lips fully around. Soon John is sucking the crown of Rodney's cock in and out so fast and wet that Rodney feels like he could come from that alone. The hand holding his balls is rolling them now. John's own erection is pressed to Rodney's calf, both pinning him in place and rubbing against him with every move John makes.

"So good," Rodney mutters, letting John have his way, but moving one hand to scratch the back of John's neck.

A lapping motion along the underside of his cock has Rodney arching his lower back without thought. Then John leans in, sucking lower and practically pressing Rodney's hips down with the force of his mouth. Buried deep in John's throat, Rodney can't help growling as swallowing throat muscles and a strong tongue trigger every nerve ending but offer no discernable pattern or rhythm. Rodney's body is singing with endorphins, but he can't come like this, and he's sure John knows it.

Then John's mouth pulls back to tease the sensitive ridge around his crown, and both of John's hands slide under Rodney's ass and start massaging. It's no longer teasing even if the press into his muscles feels amazing. The sensations from the blow job radiate across Rodney's skin even as John's hands work their way up Rodney's glutes and dig into his lower back.

Rodney moans in a way that's only half sex. His back really was sore, and whatever John is doing to his large muscles brings a pleasure all its own.

With Rodney still flat on his back, John kneads his hands up the muscles on either side of the spine, as far as he can reach with his tongue still teasing the tip of Rodney's cock. Then he works his way down again, going lower on both back and cock at once. Rodney's body wavers between tension and relaxation. The fluctuation between the two makes each feel sweeter.

What John is doing with his tongue should be illegal. He's tracing squiggles up and down, but still without rhythm or any pattern Rodney can latch onto. As his hands start to work the muscles in Rodney's thighs as deeply as they'd worked his glutes and back, Rodney realizes John's erection is no longer pressed against him. He can't raise his head enough to really see, but he'd guess John is getting very little stimulation for all he's giving Rodney.

"Do you want something to rub against or your boxer briefs to hold you tight?"

John's only response is to hum around Rodney's cock. Needing more data even in the midst of an amazing blow job and massage, the scientist lifts his head enough to see John's mouth bobbing on his cock. His lips are stretched and shiny with spit. His cheeks and neck are flushed. When he looks up at Rodney from under heavy lids, John's pupils are blown wide.

Rodney moans, watching for as long as his neck can hold his head in that position. Even if John's mouth wasn't occupied, he'd probably be non-verbal and too deep in headspace to know what he wants. Or he only wants exactly what he's doing, making Rodney feel amazing both by getting him off and easing his sore muscles. It's almost enough to make Rodney believe in pleasure slaves. How could anyone not want to wake up to that kind of devotion?

Still, the part of Rodney that always wants the best for John, is a bit concerned to see John this far gone again through no plan of his own. Sure, he'd planned to use their two days off to take John farther and deeper than he ever had before, but he hadn't predicted either of them waking up like this.

As John licks his way down Rodney's cock to his balls, allowing his hands to massage all the way down to Rodney's calf, Rodney gropes for the four-bead toy and lube in their nightstand. John is so relaxed and stretched from being fucked twice the day before, that it's the work of a moment to ease the toy inside and send it to the anchor point above John's prostate. It isn't vibrating, only providing passive stimulation. But John must be in a helpful position or already sensitized, because he undulates with a full body shiver that is delicious to see and to feel.

After that, John is humming and rocking as he massages Rodney's other leg and spends a staggering amount of time and care on licking and sucking Rodney's balls. When he works his way back up, massaging Rodney's ass, back, sides and pecs, John is breathing hard and mostly licks and kisses Rodney's cock. It's actually easier for Rodney to relax into the massage that way. It feels as if John's hands are working him like dough, and Rodney is more than fine with that.

John boldly moves to sit astride Rodney's hips to better reach his shoulders and neck. The massage has Rodney relaxing into a doze, and John isn't so much rubbing their cocks together as swaying with his own sensations. Time stretches as John carefully works the muscles in each of Rodney's arms until they're loose and floppy. It's only when John starts fellating his fingers that Rodney's eyes flicker open again.

Conversely, John's eyes seem to be completely closed. He's sucking two of Rodney's fingers in and out as his hips sway and gyrate with the drag of the toy inside him and the brush of his balls and cock against Rodney's. While Rodney's cock is mostly erect and interested, John's is fully engorged, red and dripping. Rodney's sure any man would be desperate to jerk himself off in that condition, except John isn't planning for himself right now. He's focused on pleasing Rodney even as he's aware of and enjoying his own physical sensations.

For another long while, Rodney lies still beneath his lover, content to watch the most beautiful man he knows in this unguarded state. The sun outside his window suggests John has been at this for over an hour. It's tempting to see how long he'll keep going if Rodney doesn't tell him otherwise. They do both have today off, and Rodney is very much enjoying the show, even if he's getting harder by the moment from both watching and feeling John's mouth on his fingers.

Finally he says, "John, you've made me feel so good. I want you to finish that blow job you started. And when I come, I want you to come with me."

John is slow to move, the words dripping through his mind with a viscosity Rodney can almost graph. Then John shifts slowly downward, keeping Rodney's fingers in his mouth until his lips can slide right over to Rodney's cock. The feel of those lips closing around the crown is ten times as intense as an hour before. Only in that moment does Rodney realize how sensitized his whole body has become through John's ministrations.

That's how he feels the faintest brush of John's cock, hovering above Rodney's calf. He's not pinning Rodney's leg as he did before. John is up on all fours, arms pumping up and down as he sinks low on Rodney's cock only to pull up almost to the tip over and over again.

Now Rodney's sure he's as engorged and needy as his lover. He could bend his leg to give John a fraction of the satisfaction that John is giving him. But John's cock has been in this state much longer. It might be that even with his mind focused on Rodney as it is, John's body knows what distance to maintain to reach his goal. So Rodney exerts his significant control to keep himself still and feels the tightening sensations across his whole body as John sucks him deep and strong. And uses that clever tongue.

"Amazing. You are amazing," Rodney praises.

John only hums, sucking a steadily increasing rhythm up and down Rodney's cock.

When Rodney can't hold back any longer, his orgasm crashes through him as if tearing him wide open. John's mouth sinks to the base and sucks wave after wave out of him, as if sucking Rodney's entire body through his cock.

Only when Rodney is in his final tremors does John grind down against Rodney's calf, seeking his own release. John spurts once, twice. His thighs clench spasmodically with none of the finesse he showed in drawing out Rodney's orgasm. When John practically collapses to the side, Rodney sets the toy inside him to vibrate and rolls half on top of John, holding him down and pressing his thigh where John needs it. John lets out a desperate whine and writhes through several more pulses of orgasm before Rodney shuts the toy off and leaves them both sweaty and panting.

Despite having done almost none of the morning's work himself, Rodney can barely summon the energy to grab a wipe and clean up the worst of their mess. Then he falls asleep pressed against John's side, almost the way John had been pressed against Rodney when he first awoke.

#

Again, they sleep until lunchtime. Rodney tells John to stay in bed when he goes to collect sandwiches, fruit salad, and cookies for them both.

After wolfing down a sandwich and tall glass of water, John indulges Rodney by kneeling naked as Rodney hand feeds him pieces of fruit and cookie.

John sucks around Rodney's fingers even more theatrically than he sucked on French fries the night before. He's playful and teasing and not entirely focused on Rodney the way he was earlier that morning. But that makes Rodney appreciate his lover's willingness to play this way all the more.

Afterward, John climbs into Rodney's lap, wrapping his legs behind Rodney's ass on the bed and pressing in close.

"I can tell you want to go easy on me today," John says with surprising coherence while nuzzling at Rodney's neck. "But I don't want easy. Don't want to waste a minute." Then just when Rodney thinks he's finished speaking, John adds, "You know, I've never tried fisting."

The thought makes Rodney's cock twitch. He's supposed to be the greedy one, the one who always wants more. And John doesn't know what he's asking for. Fisting is a lot more serious than the spanking Rodney gave him and fucking him twice in one day. They certainly aren't trying fisting when John might need to run for his life the next day. Or even sit still and fly a Jumper for hours. But Rodney isn't a genius with years' worth of stored up fantasies for nothing. "Are you certain you're ready to try something bigger, something I want to do to you, even if you can't see what's coming?"

"Anything," John says.

"Remember. You always have your safeword. Anytime you can't speak but there's an Ancient component involved, you think that off and I'll stop everything."

"Understood." John is already bouncing and rocking in Rodney's lap.

John's eagerness to try whatever the scientist has in mind makes Rodney eager, too.

"We need to get dressed again," Rodney says.

John is up and searching for presentable clothing in an instant.

Rodney pulls on uniform pants and a shirt of his own and collects a special swim bag he'd pre-packed for just such a contingency. His readings from the past couple days, especially from John's internal sensor, tell Rodney how primed and ready John is for their next exploration. It's tempting for the scientist to set a performance goal for himself, to see how fast he can make John non-verbal or fully engorged. But good sex isn't just about the numbers. If John wants a new experience, Rodney will deliver something his lover has never imagined.

In under three minutes, they're out of the room and into a transporter. Rodney doesn't let John see their destination, and he halts the transporter before the doors can open. "First, put these on."

He can practically see the adrenaline race through his lover as John takes the swim goggles coated with a thick layer of black plastic over the lenses. With a cocky smile John slides them on, effectively blinding himself even to changes in lighting. He acts like it's nothing, but his breathing picks up. Rodney can practically see the wheels in his lover's brain turning. For now, that's a good thing.

"Arms up," Rodney only asks. John complies and lets Rodney slide the tight black uniform shirt he's wearing up as high as his forearms. "I bet you're flexible enough to circle both arms behind your back without me moving that shirt."

John does, brushing the wall of the confining transporter and displaying his pecs nicely. Rodney runs both hands from John's nipples to his abdomen before twisting and tying the center of the shirt into a short-term restraint. "You wear it so well."

Then Rodney unfastens John's uniform pants and lowers them to his knees. "Imagine if someone walked into the transporter right now."

"I know you have us secured in an out of the way location," John says, not resisting, but showing he's not caught up in the game yet.

"But I could send us to the Gate room or outside the mess hall with a thought and open the doors for all to see," Rodney says. After a pause he adds, "Or you could, if you wanted to give them all a show."

John would never do such a thing, but he can no longer deny he enjoys the idea on some level. As he's picturing it, Rodney pulls down John's smart briefs and gives his cock two steady pulls. John's gasping even as Rodney fastens on the cock ring device he made with Ancient memory metal. "Hold that thought."

Without delay, he lubes up one finger and slides it around John's twitching hole. It doesn't take much for John's body to let him in. Rodney removes the beaded toy they used that morning. "I have an add on for this that you can help me test."

Before putting the modified toy back in, Rodney gives John's prostate one light test stroke. That has John moaning, showing he's as sensitized and ready as Rodney's data suggested. That's part of why it's fun to have John still mostly aware and thinking as Rodney puts him through this prep and teasing. There's no chance for the military mind to deny how much he wants everything Rodney does.

John's practically shaking already as Rodney slips the toy back in. "Doesn't feel any bigger than before," John says, proving how very aware he is.

"Good that you know my work so well," Rodney says. "I've added something extra, but not what you asked for, and not something you're likely to guess."

"Are you going to tell me?" John asks.

"And bias my experiment, definitely not." Rodney mentally orders the small electric pulse that attracts the beads to just above John's prostate. He adds a low-level vibration right from the start that obviously feels like more if John's sudden gasping and ass clenching is anything to go by. The pilot sways on his feet but keeps his balance despite having his wrists bound behind his back. That gives Rodney time to push his lover's pants and smart briefs all the way down to his ankles and untie his boots.

"Now show me how well you can balance on one foot."

John's first try doesn't last long enough for Rodney to remove even a boot. John can't move his raised foot much to aid his balance due to the pants bunched around his ankles. Finally, he tries bending both legs before lifting one. It must do something pleasant to the toy inside, because John's now fully erect cock gives a hearty twitch. But John manages to stand on his left foot long enough for Rodney to remove boot, sock, pants, and briefs from the right.

So Rodney says, "Clearly you need more of a challenge." He increases the vibration of the toy inside and watches with pleasure as John's hips first thrust into thin air, then gyrate as he tries to regain his balance, even with two feet on the floor. As soon as he adjusts to one foot being higher with a boot still on, John's gyrations turn toward chasing his own pleasure. "Don't forget to lift your other foot, John."

The flush on John's face show he's halfway to that place where he needs Rodney to give him simple orders. Halfway to getting lost in simple stimuli, like the toy inside him and the feel of air on his bare skin. When he bends his knees just right and lifts his left foot successfully, Rodney says, "Very good." He pets John's calf and foot as he removes the boot and clothing. Then he keeps John balancing that way as Rodney slides one finger suggestively between John's toes. The touch gives John just enough stability to stay balanced, although his bent right leg must be tiring.

"You want to know what part of the toy I changed?" Rodney asks.

"Yes," John says on a gasp.

Rodney reaches the hand that's not teasing between John's toes to slide along his ass crack instead. At John's hole, they wiggle a thin, flexible tube side to side. "Can you feel that?" Rodney asks.

When John shimmies, still balancing on one foot, it's clear he feels something. "I can make it larger if that helps." Rodney thinks the flexible metal tube wider. Its length remains the same, covering the string needed to remove the toy from John and dangling a few inches below his hole.

But Rodney has no intention of removing the vibrating toy right now. Instead he adjusts the width of the metal tube to about half an inch and increases the rigidity to where John can feel it passing through his inner muscles and hole. Rodney can feel the vibrations from the toy traveling along the tube, and he knows John can too.

"How wide do you think I can make this?" Rodney asks.

John only moans, but Rodney can tell he's not beyond words yet. "It looks like your right leg is getting tired. Do you think you could walk with a tube this size inside you and hanging out of your ass?"

"Yes," John says, but it's more of a hiss than a word.

"Very good," Rodney says as he sets John's left foot on the ground and scoops up his clothes. He finally lets the transporter doors open onto a cold, empty hall. "Walk straight ahead. I'll use your hands behind your back to steer you."

The sight of John stepping blindly forward with three inches of metal tube dangling from his ass beneath his bound arms give Rodney a rush. He made that tube. He tied those wrists. The way John wobbles, unsteady on his feet, is a testament to how much pleasure the toys Rodney made are pulsing through his lover's nervous system. And every step he takes is a testament to how much he trusts Rodney.

The walk isn't long, maybe forty meters. But John has to rebalance with each step. His strides aren't as long as usual. Rodney calculates it will take John over one hundred steps. Each one shifts the vibrating beads inside, and the flexible tube that acts like a separate vibrating toy holding John open. Rodney knows the extra metal tube increases the pressure on the beads, but the anchor inside is more than strong enough to keep both Rodney's creations secured. He urges the tube a little wider and increases the vibration as John walks, keeping him fully aware of the sensations.

"Can you imagine if some repair person came to do maintenance and saw you like this?" They both know Rodney understands Atlantis' security and systems well enough to avoid such chance meeting, but Rodney continues, "There's always some element of chance, no matter how controlled an experiment. What if someone turned the corner in front of us and saw you following your magnificent cock, eyes covered, letting me steer you via hands bound behind your back. Maybe they'd even see a glint of metal from the toy hanging out of your ass. I could pump up the vibration and let them watch you squirm."

In reality, Rodney only pushes the vibrations a tiny bit higher. John is already staggering, looking drunk and incoherent. When he shivers, Rodney is sure it's not from the cold floor under his bare feet or the cold air on his mostly naked body. It's from the images in his head and the almost overwhelming sensations filling him up inside.

Only after he tugs John's arms sideways, making him swing around ninety degrees, does Rodney think open the door to the abandoned medical room. Warm air gushes against John's front and Rodney pushes him inside and seals the door behind them with four levels of security.

Vents in the room pump warm air to make up for the heat lost in that brief moment of entrance. They're set to keep the room at body temperature, but it must feel like more on John's chilled skin.

"How are you doing?" Rodney asks.

John arches around the toy inside him and after a long pause whispers, "Good."

Still verbal, that means he may still be trying to puzzle out Rodney's plans on some level. That's how Rodney wants him to be at this point. "Have you thought about why I put a metal tube inside of you instead of a simple rod or a dildo?"

For a long time John only stands still, a few steps inside of a warm humid room he can't see. The muscles of his ass and hole flex occasionally. His cock twitches. His arms test their bonds, but not very hard. He's clearly exploring sensations, but Rodney asks again, "Have you figured out what I might do with my new toy?"

Rodney thinks the tube wider, pushing it barely fast enough for John to feel the pressure and stretch changing.

"Adjustable," John finally answers.

"Yes," Rodney pets John's chest indulgently. It's the first unnecessary touch he's given John since they left the transporter, and John sways into his hand. "But I could have made something closed on both ends that could widen and vibrate inside you. I could have made something other than a tube that would dangle distractingly through your hole. Couldn't I have?"

John hums in agreement and starts rocking in a way that must move the toys inside him pleasantly. It also presses his peaked nipple into the hand still stroking his chest.

"I'll let you keep thinking about that," Rodney says, "but for now I'm going to make it easier for you to walk up some stairs."

As Rodney eases the metal tube back down to the width of simple electrical wire, John whines. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out in time," Rodney says, petting large circles around John's chest that take in both nipples but end just shy of John's upward slanting cock. "I know it's hard to think when you feel like this."

The fact John lets Rodney do this too him, wants Rodney to see him this far gone, to send him this far out of his mind, has Rodney almost fully hard, even untouched.

Once John has stopped whining and his hole has mostly stopped fluttering around the suddenly tiny protrusion, Rodney returns to steering John by the hands behind his back. "Step forward. Good. Now there are twelve steep steps leading upward." Rodney is forced to follow a step behind as the Ancient acrylic stairs are not wide enough for two. The designers probably intended any eye covering they used to be put on at the top.

John can't see the clear sided tank of salt water beside them. When they reach a platform at the top of twelve steps, Rodney pushes John's arms to rotate him sideways and says, "Now one step down."

John's foot splashes into water as warm as the room, and he doesn't even let out a yelp of surprise. He brings his other foot down and stands where he was told. Something about walking up those steps with Rodney behind him has pushed John fully into this unquestioning, nonverbal headspace. He is now as completely in Rodney's control as he can ever be. Rodney explains the essentials anyway, to keep any surprises from jarring John out of this state later.

"You're standing in salt water, something like a sensory deprivation tank. But you won't be deprived of sensation, you'll feel everything I do to you even more. I'm putting a cap on your head." Rodney suits actions to words as he covers most of John's hair and his ears with the Ancient sensor cap. "Now you're hearing me through the cap."

John sways his head, as if testing out the change in sound quality. But he still stands placidly, waiting for whatever Rodney will do. Rodney unties the shirt that's bound John's hands thus far. He doesn't need it anymore.

"The tank you'll be floating in has clear water and clear sides. I can see you from every angle and monitor all your body's reactions through that cap." Rodney resists the urge to stroke John's erection or even run a hand over his chest one last time before he enters the water. "Now, John, I want you to take two steps down and then float on your back."

Moving slowly, deliberately, in the way John always does at times like this when he's following Rodney's specific instructions, John sinks into the water until he's floating perfectly on his back. The warm water, rich in minerals and salt, supports him easily. Both water and room are tuned to match his body temperature perfectly. Soon, John will lose track of exactly where his body begins and ends.

The beaded toy is still vibrating inside John, at a medium setting that is more than enough to keep his prostate stimulated. His erection stands proudly above his supine form.

"You're beautiful," Rodney says, and John's cock twitches at the praise. Or the sound of Rodney's voice. With such limited sensory input, Rodney's words must loom huge in his lover's mind. "I could watch you like this for hours. Study your long toes, those runner's legs. Oh, and your ass. There are video monitors showing views from all directions, so I can see your perfect ass with my toy handing out of it while also admiring your long red cock."

John doesn't react visibly, but Rodney knows he is listening. John always listens carefully when he's like this. "Can you feel the water easing along your crack and around your not so tight little hole? Probably not, if the water doesn't move and is all the same temperature as you, there's really not much to feel. But those vibrating beads inside you. Do you remember what guides them to their anchor point? Do you remember when I told you about the tiny electrical signal you usually wouldn't be able to feel?"

Rodney waits, admiring the rest of John's body. His well-toned abs, chest, arms. He knows John's brain will be considering his words, albeit slowly. Maybe he won't be able to think his way through to the logical next step, but that's okay. That's more than okay. "I'm going to toggle that electrical signal a few times. The one that makes your beads attach and detach just above your prostate. If you feel more than usual, remember you're lying in a tank of salt water."

Then Rodney releases the beads. Lets them go still and shift out of position. The new metal tube will be shifting a little as well. The sensor hat's scan of neurons firing lights up Rodney's monitors almost immediately. That faint electric signal conducts through the salt water to whatever flesh is closest. John's slick inner muscles must be tingling in a way he's never experienced before. But it's only a hint of sensation, especially compared to the vibrations that kept him aroused before.

His erection definitely doesn't flag.

As the neural activity eases back toward baseline, Rodney activates the homing device again. A stronger pulse of electricity passes through John, and both the beads and the tube latch back into place, nudging his prostate. The neural spike is beautiful to see. Muscles clenching at John's hole and further inside make the metal tube twitch like a lure on a fish hook.

The gasp that escapes John's lips quickly becomes a hum of pleasure.

Pleased with how his experiment is going, Rodney says, "Excellent, your body is responding exactly the way I want it to. Now lie back and relax as I collect a little more data."

John twitches and moans as Rodney sends pulse after pulse. Connecting and disconnecting the toys. Stimulating nearby muscles with unpredictable bursts of electricity. Then he adds vibration at varying levels whenever the beads are attached.

Through it all, John floats prone in the tank. He only moves as his muscles react to stimuli. He could use his arms or legs to change positions at any time, but he doesn't want to, probably doesn't consider the possibility. Even the noises he makes seem to fluctuate randomly between hums, moans, sighs, and gasps.

For a long time, Rodney doesn't speak. He follows the data on Ancient screens and the evidence of his own eyes to give John the ride of his life. Rodney's enjoying the ride as well, and his own smart boxer briefs comfortably cradle his constant erection.

But when John's responses taper off, even with the beads still vibrating across his prostate and his cock dripping precome on his abs, Rodney asks, "Do you see images despite having your eyes covered? Can you imagine how I see you? Spread out, naked, shameless in your pleasure. You're like a jellyfish adrift in the water, going wherever the currents or I send you, enjoying whatever sensations we give you. I bet you've forgotten about the newest toy I gave you, the tube that hangs from your ass like a tail or a tentacle. It twitches in response to the greedy muscles inside you. But did you ever figure out why it's a tube?"

Rodney lets the tube slowly widen as he continues. "You thought before that you were ready for fisting, but I want to fill you up in a different way today. The water you've been floating in is perfectly sterile, despite its saline and mineral content, it will be perfectly safe inside you. As I widen my metal tube, I can see your greedy sphincter twitch around it. The vibrations from your toy are making the tube vibrate all the way through. You probably can't feel the water filling the space within the tube. Seeping inside you. It's passive, like you are right now."

He gives John a moment to feel the changes. To picture what is happening inside him.

"Now think of a jellyfish," Rodney says softly, almost gently. "Imagine how it feels when its body fills with water. Its insides stretch as far as possible, filling every cavity, every space possible. How do you think that would feel? After two days of play, your muscles are already stretched a bit. I bet you're pretty sensitive in there from what we've done so far. Oh, and I'm going to leave the beads vibrating as they float beside your prostate, just to keep this interesting for both of us."

He triggers the siphoning function and lets the tube he put into John, now a full inch in diameter, fill John with body temperature water. "How does that feel? Are you very full? That's more than a fist worth inside you already."

At first, Rodney can only read John's reactions on his monitors. His muscles barely twitch in response to the gradual increase of pressure inside. If anything, the blissed-out expression from the beads keeping John on edge is gradually morphing to a look of wonderment. While most of John floats unquestioning, some part of him responds with awe to the new sensation. Then his abdomen puffs out a bit to show how stretched John is inside, and Rodney knows he can't contain himself much longer. He checks the readouts in front of him to gauge when John is as full as he can reasonably manage. Then he seals the tube at both ends. "How do you feel now? Did you ever imagine you could be so full? Can you imagine how that would feel out of the water? Or what I could do with you once you're all clean and washed out inside?"

Rodney starts to strip off his own clothing. It takes a while for John to process both sensations and words, then he moans loudly and starts to babble. He isn't exactly forming words, but Rodney knows enough to make out his own name and the word "please."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. I'll take excellent care of you." Rodney finishes stripping and tosses his clothes down to the floor.

John's babbling tapers off to pleased humming.

"I'm triggering a net now to help pull you out of the tank." Rodney does so as he says, "It will rise very slowly and lift you only gradually from the water. But the ropes might feel binding after so long afloat." He says it as the first fraction of an inch of John is lifted higher, most of him still supported by water. "Of course, you like being bound up in ropes." There is a moment when John tenses at the feel of over a dozen soft ropes curving around his arms and thighs. The ropes under his head automatically latch on to the sensor cap, to keep his head and neck safe and just a little higher than all the rest. "Once you're all the way out, I'll cover the pool. That will give me a platform to stand on where I can easily reach any part of you." John shivers at the thought, as the last of his skin leaves the water.

"Do you feel heavy? After so long floating neutral in the water, it must be strange to feel your body. Or at least the outside of it. I think you've been quite aware of what's inside you all along." He sends a heightened burst of vibration to focus John's attention once again. John squeals but doesn't shift a muscle.

Then Rodney steps onto the platform that now covers the tank and, without touching John, begins to swing the net that holds him. "Can you feel me moving you, even now that you're out of the water? You're still drifting, beautifully, under my command." John hums contentedly again. "Is the water I siphoned inside you sloshing back and forth now? I can see it, you know. The same way I can see my cock pushing inside when I fuck you at certain angles." John's very erect cock makes a valiant effort to rise even more at that.

"I see the water stretching you," Rodney says as he varies the swing of the net, making the water inside John slosh around in ways John can't control or predict. The slight shifting in the bloated section Rodney can see is strangely satisfying to watch. "That's what you wanted, right? To feel your insides stretch? To be overfull?" Any answers John gives are only in his mind. All that comes out is a conversational, and very satisfied, humming sound.

Letting the net come mostly to rest above the now covered center of the tank, Rodney tells John, "I'm going to rearrange some ropes now. I'll position you exactly how I want. You just concentrate on how full I made you and how my vibrating beads can still find your prostate despite all that water filling you up."

Rodney knows John doesn't need to be restrained for this. He is well past resisting or choosing how to move for himself. But Rodney's lover is lying prone like a merman caught in a net who's formed his tail into human limbs so that Rodney can give them both pleasure. He pulls John's arms up into a simulation of entanglement. "I wish you could see how debauched you look, caught in my web, with your mouth hanging open, and your ass plugged up." He runs a hand lightly over John's swollen abdomen. "How does that feel? Like I've already come in you a dozen times and plan to come a dozen more?" John twitches under the added pressure, panting through his open mouth.

"That little bit of extra pressure really does it for you, doesn't it? Maybe I should fist you while you're like this, all cleaned out and swollen." The look on John's face doesn't give any answers, but Rodney knows better. "No, we'll save that for another day. Another two-day vacation. For now I'll shift your legs up higher." As he pulls John's right knee up, catching his foot as if in a stirrup above his hip, John lets out a long whine. Rodney strokes very light circles over his bloated center. "You're the same amount full, but moving your legs where I need them might limit the space inside. You don't mind, do you? You want to be perfect and ready for me, don't you? Haven't I made you feel good so far?"

Rodney increases the vibrations from the toy and can practically see a new burst of endorphins flood John's system. His lover hardly needs to be fucked after all this. But Rodney wants him more than ever. This whole production has been as much a tease for Rodney as an indulgence for John. And he knows John will still enjoy it. Rodney will make sure of that.

When he moves John's other leg, with the vibrations inside still going at full volume, John doesn't complain. He just moans and shifts his hips to accommodate whatever is happening inside. Rodney is able to tuck the ropes that had formerly supported John's legs up under John's ass. The net has been transformed into a sort of harness, holding John open and ready to swing onto Rodney's cock.

Rodney preps himself before stilling the vibrations inside of John. When John whines predictably, Rodney said, "Enough of that. It's time for me to empty you out. No more water. No more toys. We'll push that all out of you, and when you're clean and loose, I'll slip right inside. You won't have to do a thing except let me."

John's whine turns into rapid breaths. His tongue sweeps his lower lip in general anticipation. It makes him look even less in touch with reality, because Rodney really isn't in a position to kiss John, no matter how much he might be tempted.

Instead, Rodney releases both toys as once, letting the metal tube and beads wash out with the initial gush of water. John whimpers at the sensation.

When Rodney massages the part of John's abdomen that had looked swollen before, more water leaks out, and John pants and whines. "So empty," Rodney says in the most serious tone he can manage. "It sounds like you miss it. Like you're desperate to have something inside you again. Filling you up. Giving you pleasure."

John whimpers and licks his lips but makes no move to help himself. His cock is still bound and leaking. "You've been so good, waited so long. You can't see, but my cock has been full and hard from watching you all this time. I'm going to slide right into that empty place you have, give us both what we need."

It is almost too easy to swing John forward and onto Rodney's lubed up cock. There is nearly no resistance, but John cries out as Rodney slides over his sweet spot. "Still a little needy there?" Rodney teases, as he rocks John back and forth, hitting about the right spot each time, but letting the motion feel almost random. "Do you still feel like your floating? Am I just another version of the toy that's been brushing against this spot for hours?"

John grunts as his hips give an abortive jerk, and his tongue keeps licking his lower lip.

"Do you know whose cock is inside you, even when you can't see my face? You hear my voice, but I could be swinging you forward onto someone else's cock, I guess." The noise John is making changes, drops in tone. But Rodney knows John doesn't want to hear about someone else right now. "But I'm too greedy for that. I'm the one who filled you up with water and toys. I'm the one who pulled you out and tied you up so nicely. I only want you riding my cock, feeling me inside you after all of that."

The noises John makes rise in pitch as the muscles inside him start to twitch and ripple around Rodney. It's amazing how he can tighten up so much after all Rodney has put him through. "Oh," Rodney lets out a moan of his own, "You're so good for me."

With that he starts thrusting in earnest. He controls John's swing and has no trouble setting up the rhythm he wants. The semi-random twitches inside of John turn out to be exactly what Rodney needs to pull him closer to the edge.

He pants out, "So good," as he mentally releases John's cock ring and wraps his hand around his lover's erection, already slick with precum. The motion of John's swing and Rodney's final rapid thrusts is enough to leave both of them screaming as they come.

Rodney collapses partly on top of John who has gone completely lax below him. Bracing as much of his weight as he can on the sides of the net, he thinks a command to take them both to the recovery area next door. He'd tested the whole system when he first imagined this scenario for the Ancient hydrotherapy center, but riding the ride with a blissed out naked John beneath him is so much better.

A fine spray of clean body temperature water, meant only to wash off some of the salt from the tank, comes from all around them as a hole opens in the wall for the net to pass through. They are carried like fish, or Ancient convalescents, until the ropes and sensor cap retract, depositing them smoothly on a floor level waterbed. This new room looks much less clinical than the last. The western wall is all Ancient stained glass, that covers them in a rainbow of colors as they both drift off to sleep once again.

#

When Rodney next wakes, his limbs are still tangled with John's. But John's words are more coherent than before. "Why do I still feel like I'm floating?"

Without even opening his eyes, Rodney says, "We're sharing an Ancient waterbed."

"Cool." John sighs as if he might fall back asleep now that he knows. But a couple minutes later he asks, "Is it time to take off the goggles?"

That brings Rodney fully awake and blinking his eyes. He should have removed the goggles before falling asleep. Now he sits up as well as he can on the waterbed, causing a great deal of rocking motion that doesn't help at all. He strokes a hand up the back of John's neck and into his hair, so he can slide the goggles off.

Hazel eyes blink liquidly up at him. Only gradually does John focus, his pupils only a bit too dilated for the afternoon light filtering in through the windows. Then John turns his head, still cradled in Rodney's hand, and takes in the cascade of rainbow light from the multicolored Ancient window. His expression is soft and easy as he tracks orange sparkles and then the subtler blues and violets. As his soft gaze returns to Rodney's face, he again says, "Cool."

His smile is broad and honest. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes tilt upward with good humor. Rodney kisses the outer corner of each of John's eyes, feeling a little non-verbal himself.

The bed rocks gently beneath them as John smiles up at Rodney and says, "Not just about sex, is it?"

Rodney huffs through his nose but probably looks just as dopey smiling back. "Never was. Never will be."

With great sincerity, John says, "Cool." Then he pulls Rodney down half on top of him and clings to him like a teddy bear before adding, "Me too."


End file.
